1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique field of the connection pedestal for a portable apparatus and, more particularly, to an LVDS (low voltage differential signaling) switch control device for a portable apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to great progress in electrical technology, most electronic products, e.g. portable apparatuses such as palm computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and tablet PCs, have become more and more user friendly so as to facilitate the application by users. In most cases, portable apparatuses are mounted on a charging-pedestal when they need to be recharged. As shown in FIG. 1, a connector 11 is mounted on a portable apparatus 10 for connecting the portable apparatus 10 with a connection pedestal 20, which may transmit signals to the portable apparatus 10 or provide power to charge the rechargeable battery of the portable apparatus 10. Moreover, the main computer 30 may transmit the display information to the portable apparatus 10 through an RF module. However, the bandwidth provided by the RF module is usually not broad enough for transmitting a general stream of video/sound signals (e.g. signals of MPEG 2 format). As a result, the display information or the stream of video/sound signals cannot be shown completely and smoothly on the display panel of the portable apparatus 10.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved LVDS switch control device for a portable apparatus to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.